


Almost is Never Enough

by playwanders



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mention of Mental Illness, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders
Summary: Baekhyun, maganda at matalino. Chanyeol, gwapo at mayaman. Naging sila Baekhyun and Chanyeol lingid sa kaalaman ng isat-isa ang kani kanilang motibo. Baekhyun is for Chanyeol’s display at kailangan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol dahil sa matinding pangangailangan para sa pamilya niya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 115
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Almost is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Humihingi na ako ng paumanhin sa prompter kung hindi nabigyan ng hustisya ang prompt mo. Gusto ko ding mag thank you sa mga mods sa pagbibigay ng mahabang pasensya sa mga writers na mahilig mag procrastinate (kagaya ko).
> 
> Thank you din sa beta reader ko na hindi ako tinantanan hanggang sa matapos ko ang fic na ito.
> 
> To everyone, sana magustuhan niyo! :)

“Chootie.”

Hindi na kailangan pang iangat ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya para tignan kung sino man ang tumawag sa kanya na ngayon ay may paghalik pa sa kanyang kanang pisngi.

“Why are you still here?”

Tanong ng bagong dating habang minamasdan ang mga nakakalat na libro sa lamesa na inookupahan niya. Alas singko na ay nasa library pa rin siya at nag-aaral, oras na rin ng uwian ng karamihan sa mga estudyante. “I have dues. Two essays and three exams next week.”

“Ah, why would I forget na nasa President’s Lister pala ang Chootie ko?” 

Dama ni Baekhyun ang marahan na paghaplos sa buhok niya. Palihim na napangiti si Baekhyun sa simpleng aksyon na yon ni Chanyeol, sumasakit na rin kasi ang ulo niya kakabasa at kakatype sa laptop niyang mas madalas pang mag-hang kesa mag-type ng letrang pinipindot niya.

“Hindi ka pa ba matatapos? Baek, hindi ka pa kumakain ng lunch.”

“Kumain ako.”

Kahit naman sabihin niyang hindi siya kumain, alam ni Baekhyun na alam na rin ni Chanyeol na hindi pa talaga siya kumakain. Ang huling pagkain na sumayad pa ata sa lalamunan niya ay yung nilagang kangkong at itlog na niluto ng kapatid niya bilang agahan nila. Hindi naman siya pwedeng gumastos pa ng hindi kasama sa mga dapat bayarin niya. Ngayong panahon ng exam, marami pa siyang ipapa-photocopy na reviewers sa mga libro na kahit kailan ay hindi niya mabibili sa mahal. Umaasa nalang din siya minsan sa mga pahiram na libro sa library, notes from higher years o minsan kay Chanyeol.

“I know you didn’t. Sabi ni Miss Quirino hindi ka pa daw tumatayo dito sa pwesto mo, break mo lang yung pagpunta sa restroom.”

“Dues, chootie. Ayoko matambakan…” 

Pero aside sa dues na meron siya ay yung panggastos na alam niyang ibibigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“Aish, I’ll help you. Ako na bahala sa ibang dues mo or let’s work it out together para mabilis. And yes, tapos na yung dues ko so I can really lend a hand…”, marahan na sagot ni Chanyeol. Lalo tuloy nakakawala ng pagod sa lumanay ng boses nito. Hindi niya rin tuloy maiwasan na lingunin na ang binatang nasa tabi niya habang pinapanuod siya na akala mo siya na ang pinaka-entertaining na bagay na nakita sa buhay nito.

Ang gwapong mukha at matamis na ngiti ni Chanyeol ang nakita niya sa pag-angat niya ng ulo. Minsan tinatanong niya ang sarili kung paano ba naging sila nitong lalaking ito na pinanganak na nasa kanya na ang lahat. Matangkad kaya hindi na rin nakakapagtaka na magaling siya sa sports. Matalino rin dahil nakikita niya palagi ang pangalan nito sa Dean’s Lists every quarter. Nasabi na ba niya na gwapo? Oo, gwapo? Yung gwapong mahirap i-explain kung bakit? Siya yung modern era ng, “a face that launched a thousand ships”, samahan pa ng natural na bright ang personality na lalong nakakadagdag sa karisma na taglay nito.

“Earth calling chootie?”, Chanyeol waves his hands, looking so lost yet with a gentle smile on his face. “Ganon na ba ako ka-gwapo sa paningin mo para matulala for a minute?”

“Asa ka naman.”, pagtataray niya para maitago ang pamumula ng pisngi. Hindi naman kasi ‘to nagkakamali dahil sa bagong hairstyle na meron ito ngayon.

Nagpa-undercut pagkatapos magpahaba ng buhok sabay pa-blonde na may halong ash gray. Tandang-tanda niya na minsan ay tinanong siya nito kung ano pa bang pwedeng magawa sa buhay.

_“Chootie, ano bang magandang gawin ngayon? Tapos na lahat ng exams…”_

_Tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol habang nasa isang coffee shop sila at nakatambay. Favorite cafe kasi yon ni Chanyeol, bukod kasi sa tahimik at sa roof top naka pwesto, masarap din ang kape nila lalo na ang paborito niyang strawberry cream puffs._

_“Pa-undercut ka kaya kasi summer na? Hmm... tapos try mo magpa-blonde then close to gray?”, sagot naman niya habang abala sa pagsolve sa isang problem na inihingi ng tulong ng kapatid niya. Alam nitong lumalapit lang ang mga kapatid niya sa kanya kapag hindi nila alam paano sasagutin ang mga question sa kahit na anong klaseng Math na yan._

_Baekhyun felt Chanyeol kissed the top of his head. “Hmm, nice idea chootie. Dito ka lang ba?”_

_“Yes, hanggang mamaya pa ako dito bago umuwi…”, Napapakunot noo na siya sa mga pinapasagot ng kapatid niya, “Ganito na ba kahirap magpa-exam sa SHS? Wow…”_

_“Cute.” Naramdaman na lang ni Baekhyun ang pagdampi ng labi ni Chanyeol sa nakanguso niyang labi. “Wait for me, mabilis lang ako and kung uuwi ka na let me know ipapahatid kita.”, sabay alis at halos nagmamadaling nagpunta sa nakaparadang sasakyan nito._

Hindi naman niya inakala na tototohanin pala ng boyfriend niya ang sinabi niyang suggestion dito. Hindi na rin nga niya tanda na sinabi niya yun, naisip lang kasi niya na bagay dito ang ganung hairstyle and haircolor. 

“Kailan mo kaya aaminin na kinikilig ka sakin?”

“Bakit ako kikiligin sayo?”

“Bakit hindi?”

“Bakit muna dapat?”

“Hmm, kasi siguro boyfriend mo ako?”

Baekhyun smiled at him. His boyfriend.

“I know.”

“You should. By the way, are you free this coming Saturday? Gala ng company, they wanted me to greet the new partners and… and I want you to be with me.” Chanyeol kissed his nose, his favorite thing to do whenever he asked something from him.

“Ang gross mo, ang oily na nga ng mukha ko hinahalikan mo pa. Saan ba?”, tanong niya sabay punas ng mukha gamit ang tissue na kasama sa inorder niyang shake na ngayon ay isang maligamgam na juice nalang dahil sa tagal niyang nakatambay sa library.

Natural na rin sa kanya ang sumama sa mga gatherings ng company nila Chanyeol, minsan pa nga sa family gathering. Kasi siya ang karelasyon, siya ang boyfriend.

Pero nakakatawa na ilang tao na rin pala ang nakapagsuot ng sapatos na suot niya ngayon at ilang tao na rin ang naging label ang kung anong meron sila ni Chanyeol. Simple and common rule na yun kapag nilapitan ka ng isang Chanyeol Park, you’re bound to be his.

To be his trophy.

Kasama niya sa mga gala, sa mga family gatherings, sa mga company parties o minsan kung saan kakailanganin ni Chanyeol ng isang constant na makakasama. Hindi naman gago si Chanyeol, hindi siya naglalaro ng tao. What makes him more desirable is he knows how to treat you right and when he does, he treats you better than anyone else. Gagawin niya ang lahat para hindi mo maramdaman yung set-up niyong dalawa. Kaya hindi nakakapagtaka na halos lahat ng nagiging “karelasyon” nito, nahuhulog ng todo.

-

_“Hi, Baek!”_

_“Hi, Yeol.”_

_Katatapos lang ng klase nila sa Humanity nang lapitan siya ni Chanyeol na agad ikinalingon ng mga kaklase niyang palabas na sana ng room nila._

_Bakit hindi? When the Chanyeol Park and the Baekhyun Byun greet each other for the first time, ang dalawang kilalang personalidad sa university nila. One known for his filthy rich background and his godlike looks together with his personality while the other is known for his brains and his cute looks._

_“Do you still have classes after this?”, tanong ng binata habang nagliligpit ng mga gamit._

_“Uh, meron pa akong isang minor class in 30 mins.”, takang-taka man ay sumagot si Baekhyun. Hindi niya akalain na kakausapin siya nito bilang hindi naman sila madalas na nagkikita sa klase. 2 subjects lang naman ang common nilang dalawa, minsan pa ay wala silang klase._

_“Organic Chem? Hmm, I have something to ask kaya gusto sana kitang hintayin sa may library. Sa may east side. Malapit na lang naman dun yung Chem Lab. You know where that is, right?”_

_Baekhyun is lost. Bakit? Anong dahilan?_

_Tumango muna siya bago sumagot, “May maitutulong ba ako? Sa subjects mo ba? Alin doon?”_

_His habit of scrunching his nose is evident kapag confused siya sa isang bagay. Nagulat na lang tuloy siya nang pisilin ni Chanyeol ang kaliwang pisngi niya._

_“Cute mo. Basta it’s something I wanna ask privately… yung walang makakarinig.”, saad ni Chanyeol habang palihim na gumagala ang mata sa mga kaklase nilang nakikiusyoso sa kanilang dalawa._

_“Library, east side, 8th row.”, bulong pa ni Chanyeol sa kanya bago ito lumabas at sumunod sa mga kaibigan nitong nakalayo na._

  
  


_He finally learns what Chanyeol wants from him that day. He wanted Baekhyun to be his boyfriend. Walang paligoy-ligoy na sa pagtanong, isang bagsakan._

  
  
  


-

It was 9 months ago.

3 months na nanligaw sa kanya si Chanyeol.

If you ask him, how does it feel to be courted by someone as perfect as Chanyeol, ngingitian ka lang niya. Chanyeol wasn’t good or bad either. If courtship is a sport, malamang MVP na ang binata.

He knows how to make him smile. Chanyeol will surprise him minsan sa university o minsan kung nasaan nalang sila. Walang pinipiling oras at lugar si Chanyeol pagdating sa mga bagay na mukhang alam nitong ikatutuwa niya.

“B, did you eat na?”

Chanyeol texted him while he’s in his last class for that day. Dalawa lang ang subject niya every Monday at natatapos yun kapag tapos na rin ang lunch break ng ibang estudyante. Chanyeol insisted on getting his number kahit hindi naman siya pala-text. Hindi naman din kasi siya nagloload kaya pano siya makakareply dito?

Hindi pa nga siya nakakapagcompose ng reply ay nakatanggap na agad siya ng bagong mensahe mula kay Chanyeol.

“I’m waiting outside.”

Napangiti nalang habang napapailing si Baekhyun, “Hay, Chanyeol.”

  
  


“Thank you class. See you next week.”

  
  


“Wow, I didn’t know na pwede palang maging masaya ang klase kay Sir Jiwon eh. Akala ko hanggang matapos ‘tong sem nap time sakanya.”

“Maganda naman mga topic ni Sir ah? Ikaw lang kasi ang panay ang tulog kada class niya.”, sagot ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan niya habang nagliligpit ng gamit.

“Grabe? 2:30 PM na?! Gusto ko na isuka ang susunod na klase natin sa kanya kung halos tatlong oras naman tayong magkaklase!”

“What?! Shit.”

Mahinang napamura si Baekhyun nang makita niya kung anong oras na. Hindi niya namalayan na overtime na pala ang prof nila sa subject nilang ‘yon. Ang ganda kasi ng naging takbo ng diskusyon nila sa araw na ‘yon. Hindi tuloy niya napansin na isang oras na ang lumipas mula sa dapat dismissal time nila.

“Baek-”

“Sorry Jongdae, hindi na kita masasamahan sa cafe. Bye!”

  
  
  


Kaagad hinanap ng mata niya ang matangkad na binata pero wala ito sa kung saan lang dapat ito naghihintay.

Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan niya. Bagsak ang mga balikat na nagpatuloy siya sa paglakad. Nagdecide na lang din siyang sundan si Jongdae sa cafe, baka sakaling mawala yung guilt feeling na nararamdaman niya sa mga sandaling yun.

Bakit naman kasi hindi man lang siya nagreply? Tipong pasintabi na mag-oovertime sila. Baka nagalit pa sa kanya ang binata kasi siya na nga ang sinundo, nagpahintay pa siya masyado.

Pero hindi naman niya kasalanan diba? Sino ba nagsabi na sunduin siya-

“Chootie.” 

“Anak ka ng nanay mo. CHANYEOL!”, malakas at nakakahiyang tili niya. Paano ba naman kasi biglang hawak sa leeg niya at ang lamig pa ng kamay nito. “Huwag mo akong magulat gulat!”

“Why?”, Chanyeol is still laughing. “Ilang kape ba ang ininom mo at magugulatin ka na naman?”

Tinignan niya nalang ito ng masama at iniwasan ang tanong. Mukha namang nakuha nito ang sagot dahil bigla nalang nitong hinawakan ang kamay niya sabay hila rito.

“Saan-”

“I’m hungry.”

“Sorry-”

“Saan mo gustong kumain? May bagong restaurant na tayo outside the campus, you wanna try? Uhm no, we’ll gonna try it out.”, walang pagkatataon na binigay si Chanyeol para makapag-sorry siya sa nangyari and he knows why.

Chanyeol never likes it when someone says sorry for something they have no control of. Siya yung tipo ng tao na hindi tatanggap ng sorry kung hindi mo alam bakit ka humihingi nito. O kung alam mo naman, hindi niya parin tatanggapin yun kung hindi mo naman sinasadya. Baekhyun adores that side of Chanyeol that he once asked why.

_“Ang sorry hinihingi lang kung alam mo yung naging mali at handa kang tanggapin na mali ito. Kasi hihingi ka lang dapat ng sorry kung itatama mo. At lalong hihingi ka lang ng sorry kapag maluwag sa dibdib ang hinihingi mo.”_

_“Eh what if dahil nagi-guilty ka? O kaya pakiramdam mo mali naman talaga?”, Baekhyun couldn’t stop asking him. “Hindi ba natural sa tao ang humingi ng pasensya at paumanhin para hindi makasakit ng iba?”_

_“Let’s think it this way. Kapag naging natural ang paghingi ng sorry, mawawala na yung halaga nito bilang paghingi ng paumanhin sa naging mali. Nagiging isang simpleng salita na lang siya na walang sinseridad. Paano kapag nag-sorry ako ngayon sayo, anong gagawin mo?”_

_Napakunot noo si Baekhyun sa naging sagot ni Chanyeol. “Bakit ka nagsosorry? Wala ka namang nagawang mali?”_

_“Wala akong nagawang mali pero gusto kong mag-sorry dahil gusto ko lang sabihin at ayaw kitang masaktan.”, simpleng sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang patuloy na nagmamaneho. Nasa loob sila ng kotse nito at nagpapaikot-ikot sa UP. Nasabi niya minsan na gusto niyang makakita ng totoong puno, lalo na ang makalanghap ng sariwang hangin._

_“Masaktan? Eh wala ka ngang ginagawa- Oh.”_

_Isang ngiti ang ibinigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya, “You say sorry when you truly mean it, not just for the sake of it.”_

-

Yung first time na nameet ni Baekhyun ang pamilya ni Chanyeol halos manliit siya sa harap ng mga ito. Ang alam lang niya kasi ay mayaman ang mga Parks pero hindi niya alam na ganito pala talaga sila kayaman. Tatlong palapag lang naman ang bahay ng mga Parks pero may elevator sa loob. Akala pa nga niya sa mga pelikula lang may ganoong uri ng bahay.

“Mom, Dad, this is Baekhyun.”, pagpapakilala ni Chanyeol sa kanya sa harap ng dalawang eleganteng tao. Ang ngiting pinaghusayan niya buong maghapon ay tila gustong maglaho sa sobrang kaba.

But Chanyeol’s mom adored him. Halos hindi na nga nito bitawan ang kamay niya matapos siyang ipakilala. “Oh my god, look at this cute little bean!”

Mrs. Park or Mom, as the woman wants Baekhyun to call her, took the chance to introduce him to everyone kahit na si Chanyeol dapat ang gumagawa.

Baekhyun enjoyed the night with the Parks. They welcomed him with open arms and treated him like their own. Hindi na nga siya makatayo sa kabusugan dahil halos lahat ata ng pagkain ay binibigay sakanya ng ina ni Chanyeol. May oras na dalawang kasambahay nila ang ipinatawag para lang pagsilbihan siya. They didn’t seem to dislike the idea na hindi siya nagmula sa pamilyang kapantay nila sa lipunan. Even the Park patriarch made sure na babalik siya sa bahay na maski ang anak nilang si Chanyeol ay tinakot at pinapangako na ibabalik siya.

“My family likes you.”, saad ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad sila kung saan nakaparada ang bagong sasakyan nito.

“I like them too.”, Baekhyun sincerely confessed. His smile means a lot of things but it’s that kind of smile where it appreciates all the good and bad that happened. Contentment.

“Told you. They will like you cause you’re a natural charmer. Even Uncle Siwon and Uncle Heechul like you and mind you, they’re the ones that are hard to please.”

Mabagal ang patakbo ni Chanyeol ng sasakyan na ayos lang din kay Baekhyun bilang ayaw pa niyang makauwi dahil sa mga nangyari. Para bang gusto niyang magpahinga sa pagod pero aktibong umaandar ang utak niya.

“Did you enjoy the night?”, the taller asks, he rolled down the window beside him to let the fresh and cool air in. “I didn’t get the chance to introduce you to my relatives, I hope Mom does a good job.”

“She did. Hindi ko naramdaman na outcast ako. Hehehe.”

“You’re not an outcast. Bakit mo ba sinasabi yan?”

“Kasi yung-”, Baekhyun’s thought was cut off when his phone rings. “Jungwoo? Hmm?”

Chanyeol gives him a look as if asking why, turning down the volume of his car speaker so Baekhyun can talk to his brother.

And he’s grateful for Chanyeol. “Okay, hinga ka ng malalim. Pauwi na ako. Huwag niyong hahayaan na makalabas ng bahay si Mama okay?”

Chanyeol looked at him and without asking what happened, he maneuvers his car pabalik sa pinanggalingan nila. Mabuti nalang at hindi pa sila gaanong nakakalayo. Baekhyun couldn’t help to show how worried he was. This is the first time na tumawag ang kapatid niya and kapag tumawag ang mga ito, alam niyang may problema.

Chanyeol drives fast but with care. Baekhyun is glad to know na hindi na niya kailangan pang sabihin na bilisan nito ang pagmamaneho.

After a while, Baekhyun asks Chanyeol to stop the car.

“Dito na bahay niyo?”

Umiling na lang si Baekhyun. Nahihiya kasi siyang ipakita kung saan sila nakatira at mas lalong hindi makakaraan ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol papasok sa eskinita.

“Hindi na makakapasok yung sasakyan mo tsaka gabi na masyado. I know you’re tired. Laki naman ako dito kaya kaya ko na...”, sambit ni Baekhyun at akmang lalabas na siya ng sasakyan nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol.

“Let me know what I can do to help. That’s why I’m here diba?”

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang paghawak ni Chanyeol sa mga kamay niya. Marahan na hinihimas na para bang pinapakalma ang magulo niyang kalooban. Mga matang naghihintay ng kasagutan mula sa kanya kasama ng mga labi na nakangiti na may pag-intindi.

Paano nga ba niya naging kasintahan ang isang tulad nito?

“Chootie.”

“I know. I’ll call…uh, text pala kasi wala akong load pang call pero sasabihan kita. Ingat ka sa pag drive ha? Don’t worry about me. Okay?”, Baekhyun replied. But before he steps out of Chanyeol’s car, isang halik sa pisngi ang iniwan niya sa binatang ngayon ay gulat na gulat sa ginawa niya.

“Ingat.”

Ang tanging nasabi na lang ni Baekhyun matapos ang halik na iniwan sa binata. Ni hindi na niya nakita ang ngiti ni Chanyeol habang tinatanaw ang paglalakad niya palayo.

Hindi rin tuloy nakita ni Baekhyun kung paanong nagbago ang isang ngiti dahil sa isang tawag.

  
  


“Lucas? What happened this time?”

  
  
  


-

“Kuya! Si mama!”, bungad ni Jungwoo kay Baekhyun. Hindi pa man siya nakakapagbaba ng gamit ay hila-hila na siya nito patungo sa kwarto kung saan naroon ang kanilang ina.

“Anong nangyari? Akala ko ba okay na si Mama?”

Tanong niya rito, pinapakiramdaman ang nangyayari sa kabilang bahagi ng pinto. Idinikit niya pa lalo ang tenga sa kahoy na pinto, pilit na tinatalasan ang pandinig sa kahit na anong kaluskos na maari niyang marinig. Tanging indikasyon lang na maayos ang kanilang ina na nasa loob ng kwarto.

Nang mapagpasiyahan niya na ayos ang kanilang ina agad niyang hinarap ang kapatid na ngayon ay bakas na ang guilt sa mukha.

“U-ubos na kasi yung gamot ni Mama. Hindi ko na nacheck kasi…kasi panay ang pa-overtime samin sa school. Tapos, tapos si Jeonghan hindi makauwi ng maaga kasi nasasayangan siya sa sweldo bilang student assistant.”, sagot nito sa kanya, halata na ang sarili nito ang sinisisi sa nangyari. Hindi naman na rin bago sa kanila ang nangyaring relapse ng nanay nila pero ito rin ang kauna-unahang relapse nito dahil sa kawalan ng gamot.

“Hindi mo naman kasalanan. Kahit naman mapansin natin, wala na din tayong extra pang pambili ng gamot. Mukhang isasara muna natin ang pwesto sa Tutuban. Walang magbabantay kay mama, wala ding magbabantay ng tindahan.”

“Pero Kuya, saan tayo kukuha ng pera? Sabi ng doctor ni Mama pagaling na siya huwag lang magkakaroon ng lapse sa gamot. Kuya…”

“May trabaho naman ako, malaki naman ang kita sa pagrevise ng mga essays at thesis ng mga tao sa university. Kailangan lang natin ng magbabantay muna kay Mama.”

May munting pwesto sa Tutuban Mall sina Baekhyun. Maliit na business na iniwan ng ama nila nung yumao ito ng biglaan dahil sa sakit sa puso. Hindi rin naman sila ganoon kahirap, nagkataon lang talaga na sumabay ang sakit ng kanilang ina.

Their mother was diagnosed with Catatonia, a year after their father died. Ni wala silang ideya na iba na pala ang takbo ng kaisipan ng kanilang ina habang lumalaban silang lahat para sa pagpapagamot ng kanilang ama.

Hindi naging madali ang lahat para sa kanilang mag-anak nung malaman nila ang resulta. Their mother is suffering from schizoprenia and to be specific, Catatonic Schizophrenia. Ang una nilang hinala ay nagdadalamhati lang ang kanilang ina kaya hindi nila gaanong binigyan ng pansin. Hanggang sa naging malala na ito kung saan halos inakala na nilang patay na siya.

Minsan pa ay maririnig nilang sumisigaw ang ina nila sa katanghalian na para bang may humahabol at mananakit dito kahit wala naman silang ibang nakikita.

It was hard to move on with life when everything seems to fall apart.

Kailangan niyang magtrabaho, tumanggap ng pagawa ng mga kaklase niyang tamad pero mayayaman. Minsan pa ay sumasama siya sa mga gig para kumanta para lang may ipambili ng gamot at pangkain ng mga kapatid. Hindi na uso ang maging mapili ngayon. Hindi magagamit ang talino na meron siya kung hindi rin naman siya makakatapos sa kolehiyo.

Kasabay ng kanyang pag-aaral ay ang pagpapaaral din niya sa dalawa pa niyang nakababatang kapatid. Hanggang sa isang araw nga ay nagulat na lamang siya na may naiwan palang pwesto sa Tutuban ang kanilang ama. Nagtataka man ay tinanggap na niya kung ano man ang nasa harap nila. Sinigurado niyang kikita muna ito para matustusan ang mga pangangailangan ng kanyang ina at mga kapatid. Nagtitinda siya nga mga damit, minsan mga tela o kaya minsan mga laruan. Depende sa kung anong merong delivery mula sa pinagkukuhanan nilang supplier.

Mahal ang pagpapagamot sa isang taong may mental illness, kasabay ng gamot na dapat ay araw-araw nitong iniinom, may therapy pa na kanilang binabayaran.

But Baekhyun isn’t a quitter. He needed to survive, he needs to survive for his family. He works and studies at the same time. Tinatanggap kahit anong pagawa na ng mga tao sa university para lang pangdagdag sa kung anong meron siya.

Once he received a piece of good news from the Psychiatrist na balik sa normal ang function ng kanilang ina, ginusto nito na makatulong.

Baekhyun is a realist. He has to be realistic. And he has to grab every opportunity.

And the opportunity he grabs when Chanyeol presented himself. Asking him out and later on, being his boyfriend.

-

“Anong sabi mo na may nagbigay ng gamot kay Mama? Jeonghan, nakita mo ba kung sino?”

Kagagaling mula sa pagrerevise ng research ng iba, nadatnan ni Baekhyun ang mga kapatid na may dala-dalang plastic. Akala niya school supplies pero nang tanggalin nila ang mga nasa loob ay nagtaka siya kung bakit puro gamot. At hindi lang basta gamot pang lagnat, lahat ay puro gamot na para lamang sa sakit ng nanay nila.

“May nagpaabot lang Kuya. Sabi nila tumutulong sila sa mga pamilyang may mental illness ang kapamilya.”, sagot ni Jeonghan habang abala itong inilalagay sa garapon ang mga gamot.

“Paano nila nalaman?”

“Kapag umaabsent ako at si Jungwoo, alam nilang si Mama yung dahilan kung bakit.”

Nagtataka man ay pinalagpas nalang ni Baekhyun ang lahat. Sabagay, kilala ang dalawa niyang kapatid bilang student assistant at student council. Kung kaya’t hindi na nga nakakapagtaka pa na may tumulong sa kanila.

Nabawasan kahit paano ang iisipin niya ngayong buwan. May supply na ng gamot ang kanilang ina na sa tingin niya ay tatagal pa ng tatlong buwan. Sumakto rin na nakuha na niya ang allowance niya bilang student teacher.

“Buti nga may gamot na si Mama. Kanina kasi naghahallucinate na naman siya Kuya. Muntik na niyang masugatan si Mang Berting kasi akala niya sasaktan siya.”

Tanaw ang kanilang ina na tahimik na naman sa isang sulok. Hindi gumagalaw, hindi man lang din nagbago ang pagkakaupo sa upuan. Kung paano niya ito iniwan bago magtanghalian, ganoon pa rin nila itong nadatnan sa hapunan.

“Kuya, hanggang kailan ganyan si Mama? Hindi pa rin siya nakakabalik sa psychiatrist at psychologist nya…Kasi ano, natatakot ako na hindi na siya madatnan minsan dito.”, Jungwoo mumbled. Evident ang takot sa malamlam nitong mata.

“Huwag kang mag-alala, madadala ulit natin si Mama sa mga espesyalista ha?”

  
  
  


“Chootie?”

“Hmm?”, Chanyeol answered him, naghihintay sa mga sasabihin niya. Minsan pa nga ay gusto niyang umiyak sa binata. May mga bagay na hindi na niya gusto pero kailangan niyang gawin at pagdaanan. Marami siyang gustong ikwento rito, mga bagay na matagal na rin namang gumugulo sa utak niya.

Instead, he asked him this, “Nakauwi ka na?”

“Oo. Ikaw ba? Natapos mo ba yung dues mo?”

Sa boses ni Chanyeol siya nakakalma. May kakaiba sa malamyos pero malalim nitong boses na nagbibigay kapayapaan sa utak niyang maingay. Sa totoo lang, may mga tanong na lang siyang ibinabato rito para marinig ang boses habang nagkukwento. Mga bagay na nagbibigay saya sa munting pagkatao ni Baekhyun.

“Natapos ko naman…”

“Kaya pa Chootie? May problema? Hindi ba nandito lang ako?”, paalala pa ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Naririnig niya ang paborito nitong kanta sa background, pagkakataon na naaabutan niyang gumagawa ng kanta ang binata.

“Alam ko… pero problema ko 'to. Tsaka may nagbigay na rin ng libreng gamot kay Mama. Sana lang bago maubos ulit nakaipon na ako ng pambili.”

“Magkano ba?”

“No. Chanyeol alam ko yang naiisip mo. Okay na sakin yung nalilibre ako ng pagkain kada pasok at pamasahe kada hinahatid mo ko. Tulong na ‘yon.”

“Okay, kung yan ang gusto mo. I’ll feed you lots from now Chootie. Which reminds me,” saad nito. “Make yourself free on the weekends. May pupuntahan tayo.”

Hindi na nagtanong pa si Baekhyun dahil sanay na siya sa mga ganitong aya ni Chanyeol. Madalas ay isang company gathering o kaya ay family gathering na kailangan nilang puntahan. “Overnight ba yan?”

“Hmm, yes. Kahit hindi ka naman magdala ng masyadong gamit. Bibili na lang tayo pagdating doon para wala masyadong ipapack.”

“Saan tayo pupunta?”

“Secret. Oh, it’s quarter to 11PM na. Sleep and we still have classes tomorrow. Goodnight, Chootie.”

“Goodnight, choo.. tie.”, hindi pa siya ganoon kasanay na tawaging chootie si Chanyeol. Parang hindi pa kasi tama. Hindi pa dapat. Minsan kusang nadudulas ang dila niya sa pagtawag dito ng Chootie na halos ikapunit ng labi nito sa laki ng ngiti.

Ganito pala talagang maging karelasyon ng isang Chanyeol Park. Hindi nakakapagtaka na halos lahat na ata ng taong pumapasok sa campus nila ay ang binata ang priority na masilayan bago magpunta sa kani-kanilang mga rooms.

Ang bigat sa loob ni Baekhyun na kada nakikita niya si Chanyeol, nakikita niya rin yung ginagawa niya sa binata. Kahit hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman niya ang paglapit sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Hindi naman siya tanga. Hindi naman siya madaling lokohin. Alam niya na kapag nilapitan ka ng isang Chanyeol Park, nilapitan ka lang niya bilang bagong trophy na pwedeng ipagmalaki sa lahat. Sinong aayaw hindi ba? Ang binata na ata ang pinakaperpektong tao na nakilala niya sa buong buhay niya. Malayo sa mga taong nagtangka na mapalapit sa kanya. Oo, sige, mayaman sila, may itsura at mabait.

Pero may kakaiba kay Chanyeol na wala sa ibang tao. Yung personalidad at karakter niyang dinadala ang nagpapatunay dito. Hindi na masama. Swerte atang maituturing si Chanyeol dahil simula ng lumapit at maging malapit silang dalawa ay may tulong na lang na bastang dumadating sa kanila.

Mahirap tawirin ang dagat na puno ng takot.

Mahirap sabihin na nahuhulog siya sa binata kung sa una palang hindi naman dapat.

Mali.

May mali.

Hindi maaari.

Hindi nararapat.

“Gising, Baekhyun. Hindi ka bida sa pelikula ng disney. Isa kang nangangarap na doctor, sinusubok ng buhay pero lumalaban. Realidad. Baekhyun. Realidad.”

Mga huling paalala sa sarili ang nakatulugan ni Baekhyun. Mga bagay na nagiging malabo habang nagpapatuloy sila ni Chanyeol sa daan na parehas nilang tinatahak.

-

Humihikab pa siyang naglalakad sa room nila sa oras na ‘yon. Napakaaga para sa isang philosophy subject. Saka lang niya napansin ang mga babaeng nakatambay sa labas ng klase nila.

Nagtataka man ay pumasok nalang siya sa pag-aakalang nandoon na ang iba pa niyang mga kaklase. Only to see Chanyeol.

“Goodmorning, Chootie.”, bati nito sa kanya habang naglalakad palapit at may hawak na red and pink carnations.

“A-anong meron? Wala kang klase ng umaga diba? At...”, bago pa man matapos ang mga sasabihin niya ay nasa harap na niya ang gwapong binata.  
  


Ang ingay naman ng kabog ng dibdib niya. Parang maling kape ata ang nainom niya ngayong umaga at nagpapalpitate na siya.

“Dami namang tanong. Ready?”, natatawang sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Yumuko ito ng kaunti dahilan para mapalunok siya sa maliit na distansiya ng mga mukha nila ni Chanyeol. Halos maduling na siya sa pagtitig dito, nabibilang na rin niya kung ilang nunal meron ito. Dama niya ang paghinga, kita ang pagtaas ng kamay sa may ulo niya at ang pag-alis ng kung anong meron sa buhok niya. Teka. “May dahon ka pa sa buhok. Ganoon ka ba inaantok?”

Sana ay naitago niya ang paghinga niya ng malalim nang lumayo na sa kanya si Chanyeol.

“Saan tayo pupunta?”, ang tanging naitanong na lang niya.

“Basta. Wala naman na kayong klase ngayon dahil may emergency meeting ang Philo department pati na ang Chemistry dept. Libre na ang buong araw mo hindi ba?”

“P-paano mo…”

“Resources. Ano, tara?”, hindi na siya binigyan pa ng pagkakataon ni Chanyeol na makatanggi pa at hinila na palabas ng room. Hindi nito alintana ang mga estudyanteng pinapanuod lang ang paghila ng binata sa kanya. Hawak ang mga bulaklak na basta na lang iniabot sa kanya, sinabayan ni Baekhyun ang malalaking hakbang ni Chanyeol.

_Bahala na._

  
  
  


“I did what you told me to do.”

“Thanks, Lu. I owe it to you.”

“Kailangang maipagpatuloy ng mother nila yung therapy. If not, kailangan na siyang ipa-confine.”

“I’ll let him breathe first. Then let’s see what we can do about it. Thanks. Tell Uncle Siwon, I’m thankful.”

  
  


-

“Bakit nandito tayo?”

“Gusto ko lang lumanghap ng hanging dagat. Bawal ba?”

Sa Batangas sila napadpad sa pagmamaneho. Walang plano at wala rin silang dalang ibang gamit kundi ang bag nila na puro notes at ang damit na suot lang nila.

_Chanyeol’s style._

“No, I mean bakit dito?”

“Ayaw mo ba? Gusto mo bang lumipat?”

“No, no. Maganda na dito. Pero bakit biglang dagat? Dati UP at Tagaytay lang ang trip mo pero ngayon Batangas na?”

Nakaupo sila sa buhanginan katapat ang dagat na kalmadong nagdadala ng alon sa pampang. Madilim dahil sa bilang na poste ng ilaw at sa layo nila sa mismong resort.

Kibit balikat ang sinagot ni Chanyeol sa naging tanong niya. “Gusto ko lang mag-isip at syempre bigyan ka din ng pagkakataon na magpahinga sa mga gawain mo as a student teacher. Kumusta ka, Baek?”, tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nilingon niya ito at pinagmasdan. “Kumusta ka, chootie?”, ulit pang tanong ng binata.

Nunmg una Hindi na malaman ni Baekhyun ang mararamdaman sa simpleng tanong na ‘yon. Ilang taon na ba simula ng may magtanong sa kanya ng mga katagang yan? Kumusta pa ba siya? Ayos pa ba siya? Kaya pa ba niya?

“Kinakaya mo pa ba?”

Parang may kung anong biglang nakabara sa lalamunan ni Baekhyun na hindi niya matanggal. Nag-iinit na ang mga matang nagpipigil na maglabas ng mga luhang kahit kailan hindi niya pinakita sa kahit sino man.

“B-bakit ganyan tanong mo?”, garalgal na sabi ni Baekhyun. Pilit na nilulunok ang mga salitang gusto ng kumawala. Nakakuyom na kamao ang pinag-iinteresan para ikalma ang sarili. Kinakaya pa nga ba niya? Hindi ba at pagod na siya?

“Kailan ka magsasabi na pagod ka na? Kapag ba sumuko na maski ang sarili mo para sayo?”, dagdag ng binatang hindi siya nililingon bagkus ay nakatitig pa rin sa karagatan. Tanging pigil niyang paghikbi ang maririnig kasabay ng alon sa dagat.

Malamig na simoy ng hangin ang dumadantay sa kanilang mga balat. Pero ni isa walang nais gumalaw kung nasaan man sila ngayon.

“Baek, chootie… Ayos lang naman magpahinga kapag napapagod ka. Ayos lang sabihin na, teka lang.”, Chanyeol continued, his eyes telling him something he couldn’t understand.

It took him a while before he can provide the latter a coherent answer.

“Bakit kapag napagod ba ako may gagawa ng mga gawain ko? Kapag ba napagod at nagpahinga ako may masasandalan ako? Kapag ba sinabi kong hindi ako ayos, magiging okay ba ang lahat ng biglaan?”, Baekhyun stated, not waiting for Chanyeol to reply.

Chanyeol gave him time to compose himself. Never na inaalis ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun. As if memorizing and imprinting the scene in his brain and memory. 

“Alam mo bang ang tagal na simula nung may magtanong sakin kung ayos lang ako? Minsan nga sarili ko hindi ko na nagagawang tanungin. Wala eh, mas uunahin ko pa ba ‘yon kesa sa nanay at mga kapatid ko na ako na lang ang inaasahan?”

Baekhyun willed himself not to tell anyone about his family.

But at that time, it seems right.

“You know what? Pagod na ako. Pagod na ako mag-isip kung kamusta kaya kalagayan ng nanay ko habang nasa campus ako? Ah, hindi mo pa nga pala alam. Mentally ill ang nanay ko. She was diagnosed with Catatonic Schizophrenia after our father died. Akala ko, namin, simpleng ayaw lang niyang gumalaw pero nagtagal yon. Buti nalang napatingin agad namin.”

Isang tawang may halong pait ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun, “Pero shit no? Mahal pala talaga magpagamot sa Pinas. Deprived na nga kami lalo pa kaming nilugmok. Pero ayos lang basta umayos lang si Mama which happened after 8 months of continuous medication and therapy. Naubos yung ipon nila para samin.”

Chanyeol kept on listening. Walang bakas ng panghuhusga sa mga mata nitong tila tsokolate. Walang pagbabago sa expression nito habang nakatingin lang sa kanya.

“Tapos alam mo na yung susunod. I work while studying. Tatlong trabaho, student teacher, taga-revise ng mga thesis at essays pati pagbabarista pinasok ko na din para lang maisalba si Mama. Para lang hindi siya tuluyang ma-confine. Siya nalang natitira samin eh. Ipagkakait ko pa ba sa mga kapatid ko ‘yon?”

Unti-unting gumagaan yung pakiramdam niya habang nagkukwento ng mga saloobin niya.

“Shet, wala ka bang tissue dyan? Yung sipon ko…”, putol ni Baekhyun sa iba pa niyang sasabihin.

Chanyeol softly laughs at him all the while giving his hanky. This is the moment that Chanyeol took to reply.

“Sino bang nagsabi na sarilinin mo? May mga taong handang tumulong sayo. May mga taong gustong tumulong pero sarado ang daan papunta sayo. Baek, hindi nakakatakot maging mahina at aminin na hindi natin kaya.”

Hindi na naitago ni Baekhyun ang luhang kanina pa pinipigilan. Tahimik pero patuloy na umaagos. Malumanay ang pagbagsak ng mga luha niya ngunit tuloy-tuloy, walang humpay.

“Kainis ka naman.”

“Hahaha. Pero totoo hindi ba? Ang saya na kahit papaano nababawasan yung bigat? Yung may kahati ka sa dala mo? I know it seems, like, off coming those things from me. Kasi ano nga bang alam ko sa ganito when I was born in a family na hindi na kailangan maghirap to get whatever they want? But know what, Chootie? I realized that it’s just a bonus. Maybe I have from the start, but I definitely worked hard to get what I want. And sometimes, kung ano pa yung gusto ko yun pa ang kadalasan na hindi ko nakukuha.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa naririnig niya from Chanyeol. Akala niya kasi the handsome lad has it all. Wala nang problema, may masayang pamilya at may pera. May mga kaibigan na andyan lagi kapag kailangan niya at may mga taong nagmamahal kahit hindi nito hinihingi. Ang unfair nga naman talaga ng buhay ‘no?

Kaya naman niya pero bakit?

Matapang siya pero bakit?

“We’re no different, Baek. And just because I didn’t go through the same experience as yours, it doesn’t mean that it’s not happening to me. I have a fair share of failures…”, Chanyeol held his hand. “... So, I hope you know you’re not alone.”

And that night, sa lahat ng gulo at ingay sa utak ni Baekhyun…

Nakatagpo siya ng munting katahimikan.

-

Chanyeol Park.

He was the epitome of the nation’s boyfriend. Not because of his face or his height, but it’s more of his attitude and personality. Hindi naman niya ikakaila na may mga exes siyang naging kagamitan lang para sa status niya. Ang kagandahan lang, he didn’t treat them bad. He always sees to it they feel respected all through out their agreement.

That, Chanyeol is a man of wisdom.

“Oof-”

He was walking inside the hospital nang mabangga siya ng isang estudyante na nagmamadali at hindi na nakatingin sa dinaraanan. Napaupo sa sahig ang binatilyo habang hawak ang salamin para hindi mahulog.

“Okay ka lang ba?”, he asks, offering his hand to the boy. “Are you hurt somewhere?”

The boy raised his head, confusion painting his face. Tila nag-iisip bakit siya nagtatanong when he looks like someone who won’t give a damn to whoever na mababangga nila.

“Okay-Okay lang po ako, Sir.”, sagot ng binatilyo at biglang tayo. Halos mabali na ang katawan nito sa pagyuko makahingi lang ng pasensya. “Sorry po. Sorry po hindi ako nakatingin sa daan. Sorry po. Sorr-”

“Why are you saying sorry? Sinadya mo bang banggain ako?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata nito nang marinig ang tinanong niya sabay matigas na umiling. Kumukumpas pa ang mga kamay na nagsasabing hindi, “Hindi po! Pangako! Hindi ko po sady-”

“Then you don’t have to say sorry. Hindi mo sadya, hindi ba? Saan ba ang punta mo?”

One thing that everyone loves about him is hindi siya mayabang. A few people know about how he constantly visits their family owned hospital. Not because his family owns it, but because he’s looking for ‘that’ and doing something about it.

The boy couldn’t in fact hide his tears. Hinayaan niya muna ito habang may ngiti sa labi. “K-kasi po… si Mama.”, the young boy answered him. His fluffy hair bouncing in every attempt of wiping his tears.

“Sabi ng doctor may sakit si Mama… Sabi ng doctor pwedeng maging ganun na lang si Mama…”, patuloy pa nito habang ang mga luha ay walang himpil sa pag-agos. Hindi man niya alam kung anong klaseng sakit meron ang ina nito hindi pa rin maiwasan ni Chanyeol na makisimpatya.

“Alam mo ba kung nasaan sila? Gusto mo bang samahan kita?”

“Hindi na po… Mag-magtatanong na lang po a-ako…”

“Come on, madalas ako dito kaya kabisado ko na ang buong hospital. Ano daw bang sakit ng mama mo?”, he coaxed the smaller, gently caressing the boy’s head.

“Psychiatric w-ward daw po… Sir, ikukulong po ba Mama ko? Mawawalan po ba kami ng Mama?”

Inosenteng tanong habang ang mga inosenteng mata nito ay ngayo’y nakatingin sa kanya. Humihingi ng kasagutan sa tanong na hindi rin niya alam kung paano sasagutin. He heard stories from people, patients and even the doctors and nurses sa lugar na iyon pero ito ang kauna-unahang tao na nagtanong ng imposibleng tanong.

  
  


Sa hindi naman malamang dahilan parang may kusang tumulak kay Chanyeol para samahan ang binatilyo na kanina pa’y umiiyak.

Kabisado ni Chanyeol ang buong hospital, kahit pa ata nakapikit siya kayang-kaya niyang alamin kung nasaan ang sinasabing kinaroroonan ng ina nito.

Tahimik lang nilang binabagtas ang mahabang pasilyo. Nasa may basement ang Psychiatric ward, malayo sa ibang mga pasyente.

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pag-iiba ng binatilyo sa tabi niya. Damang-dama niya ang pagpigil nito sa emosyon habang pilit na kinakalma ang sarili.

“...kailangan niya ng gamot. It's not a usual sickness, son. It's a lifelong medication kung hindi natin sisimulan ngayon, she might have hallucinations. Your mother's state is worsening day by day. Tatlong araw na siyang hindi gumagalaw mula sa pagkakaupo niya. Tatlong araw na hindi kumakain at umiinom ng tubig.”

Chanyeol heard the psychiatrist says to a young man. He can see how Doctor Kim wanted to deliver the bad news in the softest way possible.

Habang ang binatilyong kasama niya ay hindi na napigilan ang pag-iyak sa narinig. Tahimik.

Inaasahan na rin niya ang pag-iyak ng binatang kausap ng doctor, pero ni isang pagkibit ng balikat ay wala siyang nakita. Payapa lang ang pigura nito habang nakikinig sa iba pang diagnosis sa kanilang ina.

Abala siyang pinagmamasdan lang ito mula sa malayo. Iniisip kung paano lalapit at magpapakilala hanggang sa napalingon ito sa kanila.

Ang mukha nitong animo'y hinulma sa isang manika. Maamo at maaliwalas. Mga matang malamlam ngunit walang bahid ni katiting na isang emosyon. Hindi nalulungkot, hindi nahihirapan.

Ngunit may pagod siyang naaninag.

“Jungwoo…”, narinig niyang tawag nito sa binatilyong kasama niya.

Hinayaan niyang mag-usap ang magkapatid kasama ang doctor. Hindi siya kailangan doon at lalong hindi niya gustong marinig ang kung anumang masamang balita pa ang sasabihin nito.

Sa unang pagkakataon, nakaramdam ng kaba si Chanyeol.

  
  
  


Parang kung may anong gumugulo kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya makalimutan ang magkapatid at sa mga narinig mula sa espesyalista.

“Lu, what's Doctor Kim's number?”

“Why?”, Lucas answered him. Takang-taka dahil ito ang unang beses na nagtanong siya about sa doctor mula sa Psychiatric ward. “Dr. Kim the psychiatrist?”

“Yes, I just wanna ask. Or just ask this…”

Chanyeol hung up the phone and busied himself. Hindi na siya makatulog kakaisip sa problema ng magkapatid. Nagdaan naman na siya sa ganito pero parang may kung anong humihila sa kanya sa binatang kausap ng doctor kanina.

  
  


The second time Chanyeol saw him ay nung pasukan. First class nila sa Algebra, tinitigan niya ito pero mukhang hindi siya tanda.

Akala ni Chanyeol hanggang doon na lang ang pagtatagpo nila pero naulit nang naulit ito. Ni isa man sa pagkikita na yun ay hindi naglakas-loob na bumati si Chanyeol.

He continued to watch the pretty boy. He likes it when the smaller will smile. Parang minsan gusto na lang niya itong tignan, nakakapagpalimot ito ng problemang kinakaharap.

Alam na rin niya kung ano ang nangyari sa ina ng mga ito. Ni minsan ay hindi sumagi sa isip niya na may mga tao nga talagang dumadanas ng sakit hindi lang sa katawan kundi sa pag-iisip. Kung kaya't wala ni anuman ay nagpaabot siya ng tulong sa pamilya nito. 

Sa pamamagitan ni Lucas, ang pinsan niyang madaling utusan, nakakapagbigay siya ng mga gamot. Minsan pa ay nagpapautos siya ng libreng therapy dito. Itinigil lang niya ito nang malaman na nakakuha ng pwesto sa isang mall sa Divisoria ang magkakapatid.

Sa maliit na paraan na alam niya inaalalayan ang pamilya ni Baekhyun.

“Son, bakit hindi mo pinapakilala ang sarili mo?”

“Dad, I don't wanna sound like I'm a creep. At gusto ko lang naman eh ang tumulong ng tahimik.”, he answered his father when they knew that he was spending more than his usual budget.

Glad that he has parents who are both supportive of him. They also love to see those smiles ng mga taong natutulungan nila sa likod ng mga anonymous donations.

His constant babbling about the Byuns made his mom love the brothers kahit hindi pa nila ito nakikita. They wanted to see the boy who caught their son’s attention.

  
  


Chanyeol continued to observe Baekhyun. Alam niya kung ano nangyayari sa binata.

Alam niya kapag may bumabagabag dito at alam niya kapag masaya ito. Sa iba maaring hindi nila mabasa si Baekhyun pero para kay Chanyeol na matalas ang pakiramdam parang isang bukas na libro sa mga mata niya ang binata.

So when the opportunity comes, Chanyeol took it.

The reason why he asked the timid boy out might be unknown to everyone.

However, he definitely knows why.

And he regrets nothing.

-

1 year.

Isang taon na pala simula nang nag-umpisa sila sa kanilang set-up. Isang taon na pala simula nung magkakilala sila. Baekhyun was never been this happy.

Pakiramdam niya ang swerte niya. Simula ng makapagsabi siya kay Chanyeol, nagagawa na niyang ngumiti kahit sa maliit na bagay. Inaasar na nga siya ni Jongdae at Sehun dahil para raw siyang high school na kinikilig.

Hindi naman niya kinontra ang mga ito at nginitian na lang bilang sagot.

At si Chanyeol?

Mabuting boyfriend pa rin naman.

Mas lalo niyang nakita kung gaano kalayo ito sa mga sabi-sabi. He’s more than what meets the eye. Sensible kausap, walang sandali na hindi niya narerealize ang mga bagay na minsan ay na-ooverlook niya. Hindi niya maiwasan na hindi mahiya. Siya itong realistic pero parang siya itong nakatago sa lahat.

_“Okay lang matakot. Okay lang magtago. Lahat ng tao nagdadaan sa ganyan. Pero Chootie, hindi natin makukuha yung inner peace kung patuloy tayong matatakot. You have to take the risk. At kapag mali, step back and assess the whole thing. Pagkatapos, ayusin ang sarili, tumayo at ihakbang ang mga paa para sa muling pagsabak sa daan.”_

Sa dami ng mga sinasabi sa kanya ng binata, napapaisip na lang siya kung ano ba talagang major nito dahil parang hindi na ito Business Management Major.

_“Kapag naiiyak ka huwag mong itago. Nahihiya ka? Bakit? Lahat ng tao may karapatang umiyak. Hindi dahil umiiyak ka, sumusuko at mahina ka na. Kadalasan ang pag-iyak ang tanging paraan para maging malakas.”_

Walang kupas din ang minsan pa-surprise pa ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Parang alam nito kapag pagod siya o nalulungkot, dinadala siya nito sa kung saan walang tao. Hahayaan na mag-ayos ng mga nararamdaman at saka tatanungin kapag napabuntong hininga na siya.

Parang alam ng gwapong binata ang nasa puso niya.

At ngayon, tatanggapin ni Baekhyun ang katotohanan na, oo nga.

Handa na siyang itama ang mali.

-

Baekhyun braves himself when he called Chanyeol. Nasa fire exit siya ng college building nila. Dito niya sasabihin ang lahat.

Inaalala niya lahat ng nangyari sa loob ng isang taon. Mula sa simpleng gala, simpleng kain sa labas, hanggang sa pagpapakilala sa mga magulang nito at hanggang sa mahulog siya rito.

_“I know my son already has the best. Thank you, Baekhyun.”_

Mga katagang iniwan sa kanya ng ina ni Chanyeol matapos niya itong puntahan dahil gusto daw siyang makita. Chanyeol’s mom never forgets to send him food kapag nagluluto ito while his Dad always asks him about his studies.

He never felt this kind of family ever since his father died and when his mother was diagnosed.

It was nostalgic to have someone to fuss over him.

At pakiramdam niya, sobra sobra na.

“Chootie?”

Chanyeol fondly calls him out of his train of thoughts. 

Chootie.

The very same nickname na biglang tinawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol sa unang buwan nila biglang mag-boyfriend.

_“Why chootie?!”_

_“Your cheeks are similar to a mochi, you know that food? Plus, you’re a total cutie.”, Chanyeol says, not batting an eyelash and definitely not minding Baekhyun’s reddened cheeks._

  
  


“Is something wrong?”

Umiling siya bilang sagot.

Hingang malalim.

Kaya mo ‘to Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol.”, panimula niya. Mukha ni Chanyeol na nakangiti ang bumungad sa kanya. Parang papatayin na siya sa kabog ng dibdib. Kaya ba niya?

“Sorry.”

Chanyeol smiling face turns into a frown. Confused na confused sa sinasabi ni Baekhyun.

“For… what?”

“From the start…”

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagsikip ng dibdib kasabay ang tila mga paru-parong lumilipad sa loob ng sikmura niya. Gusto niyang masuka sa kaba. Gusto na lang niyang huwag ituloy ang balak.

“From the start… I lied. N-niloko kita.”

Napapikit si Baekhyun sa huling salitang lumabas sa bibig niya. Inaasahan ang sagot ni Chanyeol pero nanatiling tahimik ang binata at pinagmamasdan lamang siya.

Wala ni isang emosyon o reaksyon siyang nababasa sa mga mata nito. Hindi katulad ng dati. Para silang bumalik sa pagiging estranghero sa isa’t-isa.

“Niloko kita. Hindi ako naging totoo sayo habang ang tanging pinakita mo sakin ay ang totoong ikaw. Chanyeol…ginamit kita. Sa mga panahon na nangangailangan ako at ang pamilya ko… sinamantala ko ang kabaitan mo.”, mahigpit ang pagkakakuyom ng mga kamao niya. Kailangan niya ‘tong mailabas. Kailangan niyang maging totoo kay Chanyeol.

“Sa bawat offer mo ng kain, hatid at kung ano pa man. Hindi ako humihindi. Kasi kailangan kong makatipid. Sa pagkakataon na hindi ako makapagbayad ng libro dahil wala akong extra, nilulunok ko ang pride ko kapag binibilhan mo ko. Hindi ako tumatanggi sa bawat bigay mo na maski mga kapatid ko nakakatanggap mula sayo. Chan…pera mo ang naging habol ko nung umoo ako na maging boyfriend mo.”

Hindi na namalayan ni Baekhyun ang pagtulo ng mga luha niya. Masakit aminin ang naging dahilan pero mas masakit marinig ang kung anumang magiging reaksyon ni Chanyeol sa lahat ng sasabihin niya.

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon, natakot siya.

“Gusto kong magalit sa sarili ko. Gusto kong sabihin na nagpapakatotoo lang naman ako. Kailangan ko ng pera. Hindi ko naman kagustuhan na lokohin ka. Na iparamdam sayo na ginagamit lang kita. Pero Chanyeol, ang daya eh.”

Wala pa rin siyang nakuhang sagot kay Chanyeol. Hinahayaan siya nitong mailabas muna ang lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin.

“Kasi while I was busy surviving…you teach me how to live freely. Tinuruan mo ako ng mga bagay na hindi ko binibigyang pansin dahil okupado ang isip ko kung paano ko tatawirin ang mga susunod na araw. At alam mo? Alam mo bang kasalanan mo?”

  
“Ano, Baekhyun?”

“You made me fall in love with you without me knowing. Sana may pasabi na ‘ah shit, nahuhulog na ako.’ Dahil nagising na lang ako isang araw sa buong taon na magkasama tayo, nahulog na ako…kahit wala sa plano.”

“Wala pa rin ba ako sa plano mo?”

Hindi makuhang sumagot ni Baekhyun sa tanong ni Chanyeol. Naguguluhan siya.

“Hindi ka ba galit?”

Umiling ang binata. Humahakbang palapit sa kanya.

“Mukha ba akong galit?”

“N-niloko kita…”

“And?”

“...at dapat magalit ka.”

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang paglapit ni Chanyeol sa kanya kasabay ang pagdampi ng mga palad nito sa kanyang mukha. Wala na siyang ideya bakit hindi nagagalit sa kanya si Chanyeol. Wala na siyang maisip na dahilan kung bakit.

“I know.”

“Huh?”

“I know that you’re in need of money. Alam ko sa simula pa lang.”

Higit ang paghinga, nagawa ni Baekhyun na tanungin si Chanyeol, “Ano…?”

“Tanda mo pa ba yung unang dinala niyo sa hospital ang nanay ninyo?” Baekhyun nodded. Hindi niya alam kung saan hahantong ang pag-uusap nila. “I was there. Ako ang kasama ng kapatid mo noon. Isa ako sa unang taong nakaalam ng tungkol sa sakit ng nanay niyo. And I have a confession to make…ako ang nagpapadala ng mga libreng gamot sa mga kapatid mo.”

Baekhyun is lost. Si Chanyeol ang anonymous na nagpapadala ng mga gamot sa nanay niya? Kaya ba alam nito kung kailan mauubos na?

“Paano?”

“My family owns that hospital. I asked my cousin to do some research for me about your family condition. So when I found out, I acted right away. Alam ko lahat. Alam ko Baek.”

Bisig ni Chanyeol ang umalalay sa nanlalambot niyang mga binti. Habang ang dibdib nito ang naging saksi sa mga luhang hindi na niya maitago.

“Baek. Let me stay.”

Mukhang naging mas mahirap ang pagkuha ng mga tamang salitang nais niyang isagot kay Chanyeol.

“But I know,” humigpit ang pagkakayap ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “I know that even if you've fallen for me. You’d still want to let me go.”

Baekhyun wanted to say no. That he didn’t want to let go of him ever.

Baekhyun wanted him to stay. For good, for real this time.

Unluckily, Chanyeol knows what he really wants.

“Gusto ko lang malaman mo yung totoo kong nararamdaman. Mahal kita alam mo ba?”, Chanyeol mumbled. Pressing a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “Minamahal kita.”

Then Chanyeol releases him from the tight hug. Gusto niyang habulin ito at sabihin na dito ka lang. Yakapin mo lang ako.

“I just wished…I was more than enough to make you stay. But in the end, I’m still almost enough.”

At kasabay ng pagpatak ng mga luha niya mula sa mata ay ang pagbuhos ng ulan sa labas ng ng building nila.

Baka sa susunod na buhay pwede na sila. Baka sakaling sa pagkakataon na ‘yon, nagsimula na sila sa tama.

“Baek?”

Tawag ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Para siyang pinako sa kinatatayuan niya at hindi makagalaw ngunit pilit niyang hinarap ang nag-iisang taong nagparamdam sa kanya ng kakaibang pagmamahal.

Pagmamahal na walang hinihinging kapalit.

Pagmamahal na hahayaan kang itama ang mali.

“Maghihintay ako sa pagbabalik mo. Kapag naayos mo na ang mali at kapag alam mo na bakit ka humihingi ng sorry.”

At pagmamahal na kayang maghintay hanggang sa huli.

  
  


\- THE END -

  
  
  


**EPILOGUE:**

“Meeting adjourned. Thank you everyone.”

Chanyeol says with finality, looking to everyone inside the boardroom.

Another day, another boring week to come.

_Welcome, Chanyeol._

  
  


It has been 7 years since he graduated with flying colors from Ateneo. After that night, he busied himself with studying and helping their family business. It was a good distraction. A very much needed distraction.

The last time he saw Baekhyun was the time they had a ball for the graduates. He remembered it so well, mula sa suot nito hanggang sa expression na nasa mukha nito. Baekhyun will always be beautiful in his eyes.

  
  


“Kumusta ka, Chootie?”

  
  


As if on cue, his phone rings and he smiles when he saw the name on the caller ID.

“When will you be coming home? Anong oras na Mister Park?”

Natawa nalang si Chanyeol sa narinig sa kabilang linya. That voice will never fail to make him smile. It will always make him better. Or, that person will always make it better.

_“I’m coming home to you, Chootie.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, may kasunod pala ito :)  
> Gusto kong ibahagi kung paano sila sa panahon na naghihintay sila ng pitong taon.
> 
> Salamat!


End file.
